


The Pianist & The Detective

by pietrosminimoff



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Dialogue Light, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietrosminimoff/pseuds/pietrosminimoff
Summary: In a world where the Killing Game does not exist, Tsumugi suggests a school dance to relieve boredom, as well as an opportunity to make lovely outfits for her classmates. Shuichi asks Kaede to the dance.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko & Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki (background), Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo (background), Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi (background), Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko (background)
Kudos: 44





	The Pianist & The Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [616CRYSTALIA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/616CRYSTALIA/gifts).



> this is a birthday present for my wonderful boyfriend, matt. (matt im sorry theres like one paragraph tiny of oumota bc i needed it as a little treat to myself. the rest of it entirely indulges you)

It wasn’t a bad idea. Shuichi stared at himself in the mirror and tried to convince himself of that, in his fancy tuxedo that Tsumugi had tailored for him. She had made one for all of the boys, as well as Tenko, Kirumi, and Maki. The rest of the girls had custom-made dresses. Shuichi and Kaito were getting ready together, and Kaito was busy trying to make sure his suit jacket was hanging off of him, just like normal. His tuxedo was a black frock coat, with a deep purple silk lapel and cuffs, pockets, and buttons in the same color. It almost resembled the night sky. His hair was thrown up in that ridiculous style, as always, despite Shuichi and Tsumugi’s many attempts to convince him to change it. “No way! He likes it,” he had finally protested, and that was the end of that. Shuichi, on the other hand,  _ had _ changed his hair. He’d given in and let Tsumugi style it however she wanted, and it didn’t look half bad. It was pushed back, so that his face was entirely visible, and there was…  _ something _ in it that made it look bigger. He didn’t know, and he’d never really played with his hair too much. His own tuxedo was black, with grey peak lapels and a double-breasted coat. At least, that’s what Tsumugi had said. It didn’t make much sense to him, but he’d never been well versed in formal attire, either. His shirt was a tuxedo front with French cuffs, and he looked a bit like he was going to a wedding instead of a makeshift dance.

Tsumugi knocked on the door, bow ties in hand. Both matched the lapels of the respective wearer, and she handed Kaito’s to him, knowing he wasn’t going to tie it. She settled in front of Shuichi, fixing his jacket, cufflinks, tuxedo studs, pretty much everything. Then she looped the tie around his neck, under the collar, and tied it for him. He looked at the time; half past seven. She was probably ready by now. 

“Go wait in the courtyard. I’ll bring everyone else out soon,” Tsumugi commanded, and Shuichi and Kaito obliged, heading outside. Tenko was already there, standing with her hands in her pockets. 

“Shuichi,” she said warily, nodding her head at him. They were on decent enough terms, at least to the point where she didn’t call him a degenerate male every sentence, especially since he had helped her ask Maki to the dance. Still, he remained a good distance away, just in case she got violent.

“Hey, Tenko. You look great,” he offered. Her nose crinkled on instinct, but she didn’t lash out. 

“You look okay,” she replied, and Shuichi thought it was better than nothing.

Along with Tenko were Angie, Ryoma, Rantaro, Kirumi, Kiibo, and Gonta. Gonta looked incredibly happy in his very gentlemanly suit. Neither Rantaro or Ryoma had dates, but they looked like they were talking pleasantly. Kiibo didn’t look… any different, except for their hair, which had been styled differently. They looked older, somehow, despite their armor not having any changes. Shuichi was surprised by Kirumi’s dress, as he expected her to wear a suit. The dress was green and white, and resembled a ball gown. Her hair was pinned back in some kind of a fancy bun, and Shuichi felt his heart flutter a bit at how pretty she looked. Angie was also wearing a dress, though it looked much lighter. It was yellow, exactly like her usual jacket, but faded to white at the bottom. She had taken over chatting with Tenko, letting words like ‘chiffon’ and ‘summer’ slip. Rantaro had cleaned up very nicely, with everything in place except for a bow tie, which was missing. Ryoma was fully dressed.

Tsumugi began bringing out everyone’s dates one by one. Himiko was first. She pranced down the stairs in a ball gown that flared out at the waist, a style that was cute enough for her. She grabbed Angie’s hands when she made it into the courtyard, and they stood together, side by side. After Himiko was Miu. She was wearing a suit jacket with no shirt, and it was sexy enough for her without being over the top. Her long blonde hair was pulled back, with the top half in a braid over the bottom half, which was down. She almost looked like she was ready for the red carpet. She and Kiibo were going together as friends, since it would allow her to monitor their behavior patterns and how their machinery was reacting. They instantly began talking, and Miu’s laughter rang above the nervous chatter of everyone else. After Miu was Korekiyo, and the first thing Shuichi noticed was how his long hair had been put up. The top of his head had been done in three braids, and they met in the back with the rest of his hair, which was in a wavy ponytail. It was a feminine style, yet made Korekiyo look more masculine. His tuxedo was slimming and formal, and he looked even taller than usual. In the corner of his eye, Shuichi caught Gonta blushing. After they had gotten their hair tangled together, they had grown very close, and that was apparent to everyone.

Kaito’s sharp intake of breath jolted Shuichi out of his thoughts, and they both watched the next person descend the stairs. Kokichi was in a white tuxedo, and his hair was drawn into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Kaito turned to Shuichi, asking if his hair looked okay, and if his untied bow tie looked cool, fussing over nothing and everything. Shuichi assured him that he looked great, and sent him off. 

The clicking of heels is what got his attention next; he turned his head and Maki was coming down the stairs. Her dress was an evening gown, much simpler than the other dresses, but its simplicity made the girl wearing it absolutely shine. The torso was black, and sleeveless, and the skirt was long and deep red. There was a black bow at the front of the torso, but other than that, it had no other distinguishable features. Maki’s hair had been piled into braided crowns on top of her head, and her makeup was subtle, accentuating her features. Beside Shuichi, Tenko looked like she might cry. Shuichi was the only one whose date had not shown up yet.

“Don’t worry,” Tsumugi winked at him. “I saved the best for last.”

Shuichi’s heart stopped.

There she was, basking in the setting sun that came streaming through the windows of the entrance to the dorms. The light created a halo around her hair, and he thought it was very appropriate. Her dress was purple, with half of the skirt being completely ruffles that were darker than the rest of the dress, and the other half being that of an evening gown. She wore long purple gloves, and there was a large bow at the front of the dress. Her typical music note hair pins had been abandoned for a matching bow that pulled the top half of her hair back. The rest of her hair spilled over her shoulders like golden ambrosia prepared for the gods. 

Shuichi tried to speak, but he was at a loss for words. A thrill ran up his spine as he stared at her, lighting his skin on fire and setting his cheeks ablaze. Next to him, Tsumugi was practically glowing. 

Kaede descended the stairs, approaching Shuichi. They stared at each other for a long moment, each too dumbfounded in admiration of the other to form words. So instead of speaking, Kaede silently linked their fingers together, a small, shy smile gracing her lips. Shuichi stared at her lips a little too long. 

Tsumugi led everyone to the dining hall, where the table had been laid out with food prepared by Kirumi. Small lights hung from the ceiling, illuminating the area without the harsh, mechanical lighting of the regular fixture. A stereo had been set up, and speakers were in every corner of the room, as well as on the patio outside. Music began playing, and Shuichi spotted Kirumi by the stereo controls. Everyone around was chatting and beginning to dance, while Kaede and Shuichi still hadn’t spoken.

They didn’t need to speak. Kaede grabbed Shuichi’s hands and placed them on her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were so close, physically and mentally, and Shuichi felt a little overwhelmed. She was right there, glowing under the light like an angel that had swooped in and saved him from himself. They danced, and she led him across the floor, interweaving with the other couples in the room.

Finally, they began to speak. It was lighthearted, casual, nothing important. Jokes about the other girls that made Shuichi smile a bit. Comments on Kaito’s energy that made Kaede laugh. The sound was music to his ears, and he found himself staring at her. Their eyes met in the twinkling light, just as the laughter was fading from hers. There was so much mirth, so much  _ life _ in them, and Shuichi was just… blown away by the fact that they were here together. The circumstances could have been better, but it felt like there had been an invisible string tied to them, drawing them together no matter what. Like they had been made for each other. The pianist and the detective, one creating and recreating stories told through music, and the other uncovering hidden stories through fact and speculation.

Shuichi claimed he was feeling a bit hot in a crowded room, so Kaede suggested they go out to the patio, to which he gratefully agreed. They sat next to each other at the small tables, their hands grazing each other’s but not quite touching, their knees brushing. Suddenly, Kaede leaned in, resting her head on Shuichi’s shoulder, and his heart stopped again. Her hair tickled his jaw, but it was so soft, like threads of silk being spun. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, being careful to not mess up her hair. She sighed, almost too quietly to be heard. 

“Shuichi?” Kaede started suddenly, sitting up to face him.

He looked at her, silently encouraging her to continue.

“I think… it’s not so bad here.” It was easy enough to hear that, considering they were mostly living normally. There was nothing dangerous here, and they all had an opportunity to hone their talent. “I mean, you’re here. So it can’t be that bad, can it?”

That gave Shuichi pause. Was she… saying what he thought she was saying? It was a little difficult to tell. And then she continued.

“I love you, Shuichi. I’m really happy you asked me to this dance.”

He stared at her as she twinkled in the starlight, the moon shining down on her like it was reflecting her light instead of the sun. She sure was bright enough.

“I love you, too, Kaede.”


End file.
